Oh, You Have Got To Be Kidding Me
by Darling Pretty
Summary: What If? miniseries. What if, when Addison went down to LA, she was already pregnant? And what if the father of her child only found out once she started to show? Addison/Alex. Oneshot.


**a/n: Okay, so this fic was born out of the fact that I just really wanted to write a fic called "Oh, You Have Got To Be Kidding Me". Don't know why, but I just really wanted to. I suppose this could be considered part of my "What If" little miniseries. Oh, and we're just going to pretend that the time between when Addison and Alex slept together and when Addison went to LA was long enough that the test results make sense, but not long enough that she would have noticed. Okay? Okay.**

**disclaimer: I can proudly say that I own the words that I put down on paper. And the title. Because I love the title.**

* * *

Naomi meets her friend in her office. "Addie, I've got your test results back."

Addison takes one look at her face and says, "You're about to tell me I can't have kids or something just as bad, aren't you? Don't lie; your face says it all."

"No, it's not that. It's just that… I noticed something a little unusual, so I decided to run some more tests, and… Addie, you're already pregnant."

Addison stays quiet as she mulls over the information. Quickly, she does a mental catalogue of all the men who might have put her in this position. There's only one. Only one man whose hands she can still feel caressing her body. Only one man whose voice she can still hear telling her that she's not his girlfriend.

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me," she groans.

. . . . . . .

A couple of months later, she's truly starting to show. There is no doubt about it; Addison Forbes Montgomery is pregnant.

She never contacted Alex. Considering the last time she had seen him, he told her she wasn't his girlfriend, she's not exactly thrilled at the prospect. She figures it's better if he just stays off in his little Seattle bubble, happily unaware of the fact that there is going to be a child running around with half his DNA.

Of course, she didn't count on him coming to LA to find her.

She steps out of the elevator, ever so lightly resting her hand on her stomach. She looks up from the magazine article she's reading to see the father of her child standing there.

He takes one look at her and says, "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Alex," she says uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to apologize but…"

"Apologize?"

"God, Addison, you don't waste any time, do you?"

"What?"

"I mean, judging by how far along you are, you had to have slept with him within a couple of days of moving down here. You really don't take any time moving on, do you?" He sounds bitter.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, annoyed.

"I want you, Addison," he tells her. It should be a statement that's said tenderly, or at least passionately, but he just sounds pissed off. "But you've clearly moved on, so I don't think I'll even try. I hope you'll be happy."

"What the hell are you talking about, Alex?!" she yells. "Because I have no idea!" She knows they're making a scene in the middle of her workplace, but she's hormonal and doesn't give a damn.

"You. Having a baby. Sleeping with someone else." He spits the words out in fragments, as if she is a complete idiot.

"Oh, for God's sake, Alex, I didn't sleep with someone else!" she snaps.

"I… what?"

"I. Didn't. Sleep. With. Someone. Else."

"But that means…"

"Yes, Alex. It does. The baby is yours. Congratulations on figuring _that_ much out."

"I… you're sure?"

"I'm not _such_ a whore that I can't remember who I've slept with," she bites out.

"Addison, I…"

"It's all right. Go. Run. It's what you do best, isn't it? Push people away and run?" She's now hit that point of extreme calm that is somehow ten times more terrifying then yelling. "Go," she shrugs. "Don't worry about me. I'm finally getting the pattern with you. I won't be surprised."

"Addison…"

"Look, I'm one of the top paid surgeons in the country and I have a trust fund. I have friends here who are more than willing to help. I definitely don't need you to help me take care of the baby. So go ahead. I know you don't want this. Go ahead. Leave. In fact, I'll even show you the door."

"Would you stop that?!" he finally snaps. "Stop putting words in my mouth! I care about you, damn it! Stop acting like I don't!"

Addison finally runs out of words. He approaches her, definitely getting into her personal space. "I love you, Addison. I wish I didn't, but I do, and I'm done pretending anything else."

"I…" Addison stutters. "I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't. But, God help me, I love you too."

He kisses her and the world seems to melt away. When they pull back, he regards her seriously. "You didn't tell me you were pregnant," he accuses her.

"I thought you wouldn't want to know," she whispers.

He places a hand on her stomach and laces the fingers of his other hand through hers. "I do. From now on, I want to know everything."

That's just too much for Addison. She uses the fact that he's holding her hand to all but yank him into her office. She kicks the door shut behind them.

Naomi and Violet both watch from the reception area as the blinds to Addison's office are hastily closed. Naomi looks at Violet, rolls her eyes, and mutters, "Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me."

. . . . . . . .

_Drs. Alex Karev and Addison Montgomery_

_are proud to announce the birth of their son_

_**Michael Gregory Karev**_

_November 11__th__, 2008._

_8 pounds, 7 ounces. 20 inches._

_

* * *

_

**Wow, yet another Alex apologizes fic from me. I think I'm sensing a pattern here. Anyways, don't forget to tell me how you liked it! It means the world to me and it only takes like twenty seconds.**

**-Juli-**


End file.
